Gravametrics
"Every object in the Universe attracts every other object with a force directed along the line of centers for the two objects that is proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the separation between the two objects." :- -Sir Issac Newton Gravametric Technology is the use of space-folding technology to simulate and redirect gravitational fields. This is not true gravity manipulation, as the systems involved are simulating the effects of gravity, not the cause, and it cannot be used to create "anti-gravity" or "counter-gravity" systems, which remain purely in the realm of science-fiction. Gravametric technology is more subtle than this. The effects of gravametric technology are generated by a unique compound called "decalithium", which is made by binding several extremely unstable high-mass elements in a proton collider before they can be allowed to decay. This process is difficult, time consuming, costly and potentially disastrous if one is not careful, but the resultant material from even a single reaction can power an strong reaction for a considerable length of time. Alternatively, one can use a dab of so-called "red-matter", which produces effects similar to decalithium, but is far more short lived, quickly dissipating in warm air. Space Folding The basic unit of gravametric application is folded space. By bending the three spatial dimensions in on themselves, gravity fields can be simulated and Euclidean space manipulated in strange, if limited, ways. Normally this is quite safe to do, as matter does not actually change; during an early test of space-folding technology, a prominent scientist demonstrated the technology by stepping into a field that seemed to compress him like a funhouse mirror. Despite the apparent change, he felt no difference as the compression was entirely relative. However, using two intersecting fields is a different matter entirely; ask any victim of the Space-Fold gun of the Rosen Bridging Tank. * Rosen Bridging Tank Black Hole The most straightforward use of space-folding is Black Hole Armour, which folds the space around the generator (in most cases, an Assault Destroyer or a Singularity Tower) so as to create a strange sort of non-Euclidean space. While most energy, such as light, magnetic pull, and so forth, can propagate in a straight line through the field, matter falls inward toward the source of the distortion. The projectile never actually changes direction; it is always following a straight line, but within the field all lines lead to the same point at the center. * Assault Destroyer * Singularity Tower Singularity The Pulsar Drone Missile draws its power from the use of an extreme version of space folding, creating an artificial singularity powerful enough to even trap light. However, unlike a real singularity, it cannot trap or significantly compress matter; particles fall towards the center, but there is no real singularity to fall into, so matter spirals back out again. It is fortunate that this is the case; more than one scientist has proposed that breaching the singularity could seriously effect the space-time continuum, perhaps even resulting in a time travel event. Obviously, if this were to happen the consequences could be potentially dire. It is one of the uses of "red-matter". * Pulsar Drone Missile Wormholes The Rosen Bridging Tank also takes advantage of space-folding, using an extreme point-to-point fold to create wormholes, known to science as Rosen Bridges, which allows military assets to directly travel to an area without covering the ground in between. This is more efficient than more brutal space-time fold of the Chronosphere, which has unknown temporal effects, so is seeing increased used, despite its limited range. * Rosen Bridging Tank Category:Technology